My Master
by YESYESYES
Summary: Actually updated this time! Judge Turpin finally gets what he wants from Johanna, who eagerly supplies. Who knew a young girl could have so much desire? Lemon. Very hot. Explicit. For your enjoyment.
1. Finding Out

**This is one of my little fantasies... not gonna lie, this is basically written because I think the age difference is hot. Pluys the ward/master relationship... oh god. Reviews if you like it too. ;)**

* * *

Judge Turpin loved that little hole in the wall... it was perfect. Ever since Johanna had turned fifteen, she'd... blossomed. Some nights, he just couldn't bear the waiting until he could go and spy on her.

He moved the picture aside, and was in awe at what he glimpsed. Not just Johanna in her nightgown, like usual, but she was clad in simply her stockings, garters, pantelets, and her corset. He was hard immediately. She pouted at herself in the mirror, and unlaced her corset, letting her breasts free. Then she fingered her nipples, rolling her head back.

Everything else came off then, and Judge Turpin couldn't believe his luck. Her hands drifted around her newly changed body, and she moaned softly. Her curves were enticing, and he wanted nothing more than to feel her writhing beneath him as he hid himself in her hot, wet, tight opening. She moaned softly as she sat on the edge of her bed and began to touch herself at precisely the place Judge Turpin wanted, only taking a few moments before she came, crumpling in pleasure and moaning loudly.

"You will be mine," he vowed.

* * *

At that moment, Johanna heard a whisper, and then footsteps outside her door. She quickly covered herself, but then put two and two together quite easily. She'd noticed the hole in the wall, obviously, and had wondered for its purpose. Now it was clear.

_Hmm,_ she thought idly. _That explains things. _She'd noticed when he bought her a nightgown that was clearly too small- both too short, and it did not accommodate well for her new breasts, which spilled out over the top. When she did not wear it, he complained- but when she did, he raked his eyes over her womanly form for the entire meal of breakfast.

She felt a thrill, knowing what her master had seen.

_Well,_ she thought. _Best have some fun with this. _

* * *

Johanna spent the next morning rather the same way as she always did, and the next afternoon. At nighttime, however, she made sure she waited until she heard the footsteps outside the door before she began to entertain herself. Imagining the taboo nature of his attraction to her only made her wet. The thought of it was so naughty and wrong that it was all she wanted.

She positioned a chair quite close to the hole in the wall, and once she knew he was outside, she began to rub her hot core against the arm, wanting relief from the burning more than anything. It only helped a little- she needed something far stronger than what she could give herself. Knowing he was watching made her frantic, mad with desire.

Once she heard him retreat, she followed quietly, and did some spying herself. As quietly as she could, Johanna crept up to his keyhole and peered inside. Her master was touching a large protrusion between his legs, rubbing his hand against it. He was murmuring her name, and what sounded like instructions for what he wanted her to do to him, but she couldn't hear what they were.

Johanna formed a plan, but decided to have some fun first.

She put the risque nightgown back on, and then knocked on his door, noting he was finished and had fastened his pants again.

"I came in to say goodnight," she said when he let her inside. She noticed he didn't even look at her face, for his eyes were on her breasts. She pulled the nightgown down even more while he was looking, so her cleavage was even more exposed. Johanna giggled. He was sitting in a chair, so she leaned down, bending from the waist, to be at his level. Of course, her dress gaped open.

She felt a thrill run through her body and stop between her legs, causing a rush of desire and moisture to settle there. She leaned forward a bit more and subtley pushed her breasts up more with a move from her arms. He gasped, and she knew her nipples were exposed.

She giggled again. "You're right. I don't wear this enough," she said. "I think I'll wear nothing else from now on. Wouldn't you say?"

"Nothing," he muttered, his eyes still on her nipples. "Wear nothing..."

"Nothing?" she asked playfully. "If I wore nothing, surely that would be naughty. Don't you think?"

Then, she bid him goodnight and left.

* * *

_Playing is fun, _she thought, _but I think I'll put him out of his misery... anyway, I want him too... it's so dirty, the thought of he and I... still, I think I will give myself over._

Her plan went into action the next night. She undressed early, and he did not follow, for once. She slipped a robe on, and knocked on his door.

"Sir?" she asked politely. "May I come in?"

He grumbled something, and then let her in. She smiled at him, and he looked her over, obviously disappointed at her outfit choice.

"I was wondering if I could have some help," she asked innocently. "See, I think one of the ribbons in my corset is tied too tightly- I can't seem to get it off. I need your help."

Then she slipped off the robe, and was standing there in her white, skimpy underthings. His eyes almost popped out of his head. Johanna turned around, letting him see the back of her corset.

He reached his hands around to her front, though, cupping her breasts. She moaned, closing her eyes- yes, this was what she wanted. It was so wrong, so forbidden, that her core throbbed at the thought of it. He pressed her to him, feeling her curves, and touching.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you," he said, his low voice hoarse.

"I think I do," she whispered. "You've been spying on me," she chided. She looked up at him.

He looked surprised. "You knew?"

Johanna smiled.

"Then why didn't you try to stop me?"

She twisted herself close to him, putting his hands back on her breasts. "I wanted you to see."

He grabbed her then, crushing his mouth to hers and silencing her. She moaned as their tongues touched, as their carnal instincts were finally realized.

"Take me," she whispered. "I'm all yours- I'm your slave."

"Take my virginity, master," she continued in his ear, panting. "It's yours. I'm for you."

He was harder than he'd ever been, hearing her say that. He pushed her to the bed roughly, and her corset untied easily. She gave a wicked smile. He bit her nipples, causing her to cry out, and he loved the sight of her girlish breasts, her skin just fifteen years old. As he had fun with her bosom, she couldn't contain her need. She found where his knee was, propping himself up over her, and began thrusting herself into it, needing all the relief it brought.

"No, you don't," he said, finding her knees with his hands and holding them apart. "You'll cum when I say so," he ordered. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," she answered, her heartbeat seeming to come from the little nub in her folds, her desperation making her crazy. She was loving every minute of this.

He tore away the rest of their clothes, and she saw his sheer size once more. She moaned at the sight, and then he was inside her.

She'd heard it would hurt, but she was so aroused that it didn't. As he thrust himself back and forth, she felt stretched from the inside out, felt him rubbing against all the sweet spots inside of her.

"You are so tight," he whispered, panting. "Good girl. You are a good girl, giving yourself to me..."

She tightened her muscles around him, loving that he cried out when she did. Then she moved her hips with him, as he went in and out.. in and out... She tried to hold him in as long as she could.

"Oh... master," she moaned, unable to help herself as her pleasure mounted. "Oh... I _need_ this... _Oh! Oh, sweet..._ my God, sir... take me... _my GOD! _Oh! _Oh! OH!" _she screamed as she came, shaking from the pleasure of it.

But she wasn't done. She came twice more before he was finished. When he did, she felt herself fill with something hot.

And then she was empty.

"Thank you," she whispered, panting. "Thank you for doing that for me. I needed it."

"You will report here every night," he said simply. "Ten o'clock. I will expect you in either your nightgown or nothing. You are not allowed to miss a day. Is that clear?"

Her insides thrilled at the thought of it, how he bossed her like that. She was fifteen... he was...

"How old are you, sir?" she asked.

"Fifty-seven," he answered.

"I'm your little girl," she responded. "Here for your service."

"As it should be," he finished.

* * *

**I might make this a series...**


	2. Books

Judge Turpin waited calmly his in bed. The day had gone smoothly- he had treated Johanna with nothing but his normal demeanor. He did not mention the previous night. He trusted that she would come to him, however.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," he said, his heart picking up speed. How did he get this lucky?

Johanna stepped into the room, her long blond hair falling in front of her, her beautiful figure enhanced by that nightdress she was wearing.

"You are here," he marvelled. She blushed at his gaze.

"Well, sir, you told me to come. What would you like to do tonight?"

"Come here," he began, and she walked over to him. He helped her onto the bed, his heart beating powerfully in excitement. He already had an erection from simply imagining what they would do together tonight. "Tell me something. When I watched you inside your bedroom, you were doing something. What exactly were you doing?"

She blushed again, her feminine shyness so enticing. "I was doing something private."

"And what was that?"

She blushed again. "I was giving myself pleasure."

He smiled at her, noting the rush that caused him to get even harder. "Do you like to do that?"

She blushed again, her creamy skin so pale against the rose of her cheeks. But she nodded. "Very much."

"What drove you to do it?" he asked. "What was it that made you so excited? That made you feel such desire?"

Again she blushed. "I... well, you left a book out. And, I know I shouldn't have read it..."

_One of my books. She's been reading my books!_ This was wonderful. She liked the books... well, they would never run out of things to do, would they?

"It was so... sinful," she explained. "The one about the man and the three different women, in the forest? And the _pictures!_ I'd never read anything like it. It drove me to a place I'd never been before... I know it's evil," she said, biting her lip.

"It's not evil, Johanna," he said, smiling at her again. "It's what makes you feel pleasure. If you like those books, there's nothing wrong with that."

_God knows it, _he thought desperately. _How did I end up with a goddess like her? She's gorgeous, innocent, yet desperate for sex._

"I have lots of those books," he finished. "So we can read them whenever you like."

"Good," she said. "Because I finished that one just now. I took it into my room after dinner... and I read the last few chapters."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You didn't pleasure yourself again, did you Johanna? Because I'd rather you let me do that."

"No," she answered. "I was just getting ready for tonight."

"You are a good girl," he said. "Thinking of me that way. So... I will reward you."

She looked at him curiously.

"Please take off your nightgown," he said, and she obliged, unbuttoning the bodice slowly and revealing her breasts, her flat stomach, and then her most private place. "Lay back," he said, and she obeyed. "Johanna... I have read far more books than you have. I know many things that you have yet to learn... but I will teach you. For now... enjoy."

She knew what he was going to to just before he did it- when she felt his tongue against her folds, she groaned loudly. He opened his mouth and licked her everywhere, tasting her juices and listening to her moans of pleasure. Then he took his lips and began to suck gently on the bundle eof nerves that controlled everything else. She began to shake with pleasure.

She felt wave after wave of passion, mounting with every move of the slippery muscles in his mouth against her passion. She gripped his grey hair and drew him in further, and he was using all the more pressure against her, as she screamed and moaned... Her master turned his eyes up to meet hers, and knowing that it was _him_, giving her this feeling, generating this heaven, was unbearable. She came.

Who knew how long she was coming for? She jerked and shook, screaming his name as he continued to use his lips against her most sensitive place, her feminine cries so sweet and innocent.

But it was too much for Johanna- she passed out.

He rose up, and noted her unconscious. _What to do now? _he asked himself- he was about to cum, for he was so randy. He didn't want to masturbate... and here she was, wet and ready for him. He knew if she was conscious, she would let him have his way with her. So, he entered her roughly.

_"Ah!"_ he cried as he jerked, wildly fast, into her. He came almost immediately.

* * *

Johanna awoke the next morning alone in her master's bed. She smiled and sighed, remembering the sheer pleasure of the night before. When she stood, she realized she ached in some places, but she ignored it, not knowing of the night her master had spent with her body. She entered the kitchen.

"Sir, I must apologize," she said when she saw him. "I believe I passed out last night."

"You did," he answered. "It's alright. I just don't think your body can take that much pleasure. We'll be gentler next time."

"Sir," she protested. "I'm sorry. I think it's only fair that after what you gave me, I should reciprocate. But you must have had to pleasure yourself."

"Well, yes," he said. Why should he deny it?

"You shouldn't have to pleasure yourself anymore," she finished. "That's what I'm here for. Teach me something new."

He smiled, and then directed her onto her knees.

* * *

**Do you guys like this? Let me know if there's something you want to read about. Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Lessons

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the update. Just thought one reviewer should know- I'm not a guy... haha. I'm a girl. Change ur opinion a bit? ;)**

**Anyway lemme know if you like this chapter! I do ;)**

* * *

His agreement confining their meetings to nights was taking its toll. There was so much to do, so much to teach. All day, he would stare and imagine the things he wanted to do to his little girl, until finally it was dark outside. He waited for her to join him in his room, where they would have a lesson each night.

One day he became particularly lusty. When Johanna joined him that night, he ripped the nightgown from her body without preamble and lifted her up. She groaned and then gave a giggle of excitement, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His erection entered her tight little pussy, and he pushed her against the wall, thrusting in and out at a manic speed, listening to her gasps turn to moans, and then to screams. She went limp in his arms after a few minutes, only to start thrashing against him again as her second peak mounted.

"Oh, _sir!"_she screamed, jutted her hips back and forth with him, feeling his hot thickness slide it and out of her. Their hips banged together, making audible slapping noises, his hands gripping her arse tightly, feeling her muscles flex as she bucked against him, her teenaged desperation so acute.

He groaned gutterally as he came into his prize, into the girl he had desired for so long. She continued to moved against his manhood, riding out her pleasure, milking him for every drop, until she hung limp in his arms. He dropped her onto his bed, and then opened her legs, spreading open her pussy.

It was wet and rosy, and he licked it eagerly, tasting the place only he knew. His. She belonged to him. She jerked, her body responding unconsciously to him, and he touched her between her legs, bringing his hand up to her mouth, where she licked the wetness of his fingers.

Then he lay beside her, watching her breathe in deeply. It had only been three weeks, and she had learned so much. A shy, yet very randy virgin she'd been then, she'd blossomed into this insatiable woman. But she was still just fifteen, and so vestiges of her purity remained. The blush on her cheeks, her embarrassment to touch herself in front of him, her tiny, mounting feminine grunts that she emitted during her moments of ecstasy.

"What would you like tonight master?" she asked, her golden blonde locks falling over the mounds of her young breasts, her nipples pink and hard. She found her lover so attractive- his body still taut and lean, his hair grey, his eyes wise with the wisdom of his years. Just the night before, he'd tied her to the bed, wrists and ankles on each of the four corners, spread like an eagle, blondfolded. She'd been pleasured in every possible way- he thrust into her with his member, his fingers played inside of her, curling onto her sweet spot and sending sparks flying, his tongue swirling and his lips sucking on her pleasure nub...

When he was done and she'd come more times than she could count, she thanked him profusely. "Sir," she said when he removed her blindfold- but did not untie her- "I am glad you are so much older than me. I find that so naughty."

"You are naughty, my little ward," he said. "Sleeping with me is sinful- which is why it is so arousing."

"But also, because you are so experienced," she eyes his erection with pride, noting the magic he could evoke with it, "You can make my body do things... things no one else can. Of, please sir, master. I would not want you have as much if you were not so much older than I."

"And I would not want you if you were not such a little demon," he blamed. "Look at you!" he eyed her youthful, springy body, innocent and feminine. "How dare you touch yourself, you sinful girl? You slut! You tempt me with your body, your innocent eyes, your youth... I would not want to fuck you if you were not so innocent. But so, so desperate for a good lesson..."

She opened her mouth for him, and he filled it with his member, which she sucked deep into her throat, feeling him slide in and out as she increased the pressure on him, looking him in the eye the whole time, her sweetly innocent blue eyes curious.

Johanna smiled at the memory, wet again with fresh arousal. He could smell it, and he grinned wickedly at her.

"What do you want, my dear?"

She climbed atop him, crawling, her breasts falling as gravity tugged them down. She rubbed her wet pussy against his leg, groaning at the friction as she humped him, her bottom half moving without her telling it to.

She moved forward up, until he was once again inside her. She started slowly, feeling the little ripples of pleasure.

"Ooh," she whimpered softly, high pitched and feminine. He grinned as she continued to give little soprano sighs. He felt her move herself up and down him, and loved the look of supreme ecstasy on her face. "ooh- _oh_... mmm... ooh... yes... there, _oh..."_

They managed to have each other over ten times that night- roughly, orally, sweetly and slowly, angrily, with sighs and with screams, with slaps and with strokes. Pleasure always mounting inside of Johanna, coming and coming, the judge maintaining court over the girl's eager body. But by the time the sun had come up, they had not finished.

"I am afraid it is time to let you go," he said. "Our agreement," he reminded her when she protested. "Only nights, my little ward. If I kept you longer I would be breaking my word- otherwise, believe me, I would not let you leave."

"What am I supposed to do until tonight?" she whimpered, already wanting him again.

"Use your imagination," he said wickedly. "Tonight, I want to read you a story. One of my favorites- then I believe we shall write our own story. I have a lesson plan for the next week, don't you worry your little head."

"But master- it's twelve hours until then," she said desperately.

"You are a lonely little thing aren't you?" he said with wonderment. "I'll give you one last fuck... then it's time to depart."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you sir!" she said, and promptly climbed into his lap, kissing him and sliding her tongue into his mouth, the moisture of the kiss evoking more moisture in other places. She wrapped her tiny hand around his length, sighing as he pulled her hair, sending electric shocks through her system. He was inside her then, and she tensed her muscles until she was tight as can be.

"Master... master... _oh God!"_ she screamed, and he jerked, coming into her once again.

It was time to get up for the day.

* * *

**I know this has gotten even more sexual, but does anyone mind? I certainly don't. Message me with any comments, suggestions (PLEASE) or reviews. But bear in mind, I have some clever (and wicked) ideas for next time. :)**


	4. Fantasies

The judge woke from his rest and felt that he had company in his bed... and his company was intent on waking him. He heard tiny sighs from beneath the covers where she was, and he let her carry on... what a wonderful way to wake up in the night. He grunted and came, and a few moments later Johanna emerged from beneath the covers.

"You couldn't wait?" he asked. She gave a little groan, and took his hand and laid it on her breast.

"Show me something else," she begged. "There's just so much to learn. Read me another one of your stories, let me try what those girls do."

"I suppose," he said, feigning disinterest. He pulled a thick volume from the bedside table and began to read. As his eyes moved across the page, he took glances up at Johanna, who was in a kind of awed, young girl's ecstasy. Her mouth open, her eyes closed, small whimpers emerging from her as she began to succumb to the sensuality of what he was reading. Soon her little fingers were undoing the buttons on her nightgown, until gradually her breasts were exposed-

Judge Turpin put his pen down in anguish, and then shut his journal roughly. It was filled up to the very last page. He flipped through the entries from the past few months- pages and pages of writing, fantasy after fantasy. There were four more journals kept in his desk, locked away in a drawer. Hundreds of pages detailing what he wanted to do with Johanna, should he ever be presented with the opportunity.

It had started when she was fourteen. She stood in front of a window, and he could see through the white cotton of her nightgown... he was suddenly overcome. He'd had to excuse himself and sit alone, trying to understand what had happened to him. He'd never thought of her that way before- he'd always occupied himself with whores or girls who worked in the house, or simply girls from the street who thought that sleeping with him would get them somewhere. But suddenly here was this sexual enigma- a girl who was so innocent that she did not even seem as though she had looked at _herself _naked, let alone allowed anyone else to. He needed to conquer her, to be the recipient of her innocence. To guide her, to teach her.

At first he tried to ignore the thoughts of her. But she began to crop up in his dreams, always behaving wickedly and like the girls he slept with... only better. The Johanna in his mind had five times the desire of a normal girl, always wanting more, never tiring. He was stare at her over the dinner table, wondering whether she would enjoy his tongue between her legs as much as she had in his dream the night before. He watched her when she was quiet and thoughtful, desperate to know what was going on in her girlish mind. But he would keep the thoughts to himself... until finally he could not anymore.

He had found a blond girl on the streets walking from a restaurant. She was not a whore, but was loose enough to be persuaded to come home with him and share his bed for the night. He called her Johanna and made her do things that he'd never had girls do with him before. In the morning, she left quickly.

He knew he could not carry on as things were- constantly in a sexual frenzy, always caught up in his fantasies. And yet he knew he could not join her bed, not yet at least. So he began to write down his fantasies. Every day, and sometimes as many as four times a day, he would write down his thoughts about her. At the beginning, they were infrequent. But this time, he could hardly contain his desire anymore.

She was sixteen now, and he'd never wanting anything this badly before. Watching her blush, watching her eat, watching her brush her hair... anything she did made him want her more. He drilled the whole in her wall one day when she was preoccupied, and had used it since. However, he never happened to see anything worth watching. She was quiet and usually spent her time reading, and undressed behind a screen, even when she was alone.

_Maybe I should just... take her, _he thought, for what was certainly not the first time. She was a small girl, he was a man. If he caught her unsuspecting, he could easily hold her down. But that was not what he wanted- he wanted to show her what a man could do for a woman, if she let him. What a woman's job was, in giving her body to a man. He wanted to give her pleasure, to hear her whimper and feel her jerk and writhe with desire. He wanted her to return to him, begging for more. And he knew she would never understand.

He locked away his journal, stood, and began the walk to her room. He decided to leave his erection as it was... though she would not understand, let her wonder. At least he would have the satisfaction of knowing she was thinking, albeit without knowledge, of his manhood.

Her door was open, and she sat brushing her golden hair in her nightgown. The candlelight made her hair look even softer and luminous than it usually did. He knocked lightly, and she smiled at him.

"Come in," she said, sounding welcoming. He did as was told, and sat beside her on the dressing bench. Unthinkingly, he reached out and stroked one of the blond strands... her hair was so soft. So long... he could imagine what it would feel like to wrap his fingers in it, watching it get tangled in disarray.

She blushed, and he grew braver.

"Johanna. You are growing into quite the beautiful young woman," he remarked. She blushed deeper, and he carried on. "Do not be embarrassed. It is quite a wonderful thing, to watch a girl grow into a woman."

She did not answer.

"I know you must be confused about some things. You have grown, you have changed. Your body is different."

She looked at him in surprise, her blue eyes large. He smiled at her, and laid a hand on her knee. She did not seem to understand what he was alluding to.

"Johanna, I understand. I understand women, and I understand you. I want you to know if you have any questions, any at all, you can ask me. About any... feelings you might be having?"

She just looked confused. He pressed on, hoping to get a reaction from her to prove to him that she did, in fact, know something about what he was talking about.

"Some things you are feeling... they might seem wrong. But Johanna, they are not. You are just a girl with feelings, and desires. Come to me, I shall help you. Don't be afraid of giving into desire, Johanna. And don't be afraid of me," he finished. He rubbed her knee a bit, just to know he'd touched her there, and stood.

Her nightgown was slightly askew, for he'd come in rather suddenly, and her shoulders were bare. She was so young, her flesh unmarred and her breasts young and soft-looking. How he wished her knew for sure.

"Goodnight, Johanna," he whispered, and then left her alone.

He sighed once he reached his room again. His desire had ruined the other women for him- he hadn't slept with anyone in two months. It was horrible. It wasn't that he was interested in any kind of monogamy with Johanna... but he wanted her so badly that any other woman, at the time, seemed second rate. until he had Johanna to sleep with, he could not sleep with anyone else either. So as he'd done for every night for the past sixty-some days, he sat alone in his room, indulging in his fantasies of the girl just two bedrooms away.

* * *

**So it's a little twist there, huh? Tell me your thoughts. New chapter soon!**


	5. Stories

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the update. Just thought one reviewer should know- I'm not a guy... haha. I'm a girl. Change ur opinion a bit? ;)**

**Anyway lemme know if you like this chapter! I do ;)**

* * *

When the Judge left, Johanna calmly blew out her candles and lay down in her bed. It was all so confusing- he did not use to spend so much time with her when she was a child. Now he took lots of interest in her. She did not know why- and what was this about becoming a woman? She was only sixteen, and surely not a woman!

Johanna fell asleep, feeling rather disheveled.

The next night, the Judge announced something to her over dinner.

"Johanna, I have some very important business to attend to this weekend, and shall be going away for a few nights."

"Yes sir," she said quietly. It was not uncommon for him to go away for short lengths of time.

"I would like for you to accompany me," he said. She looked up, her eyes wide.

"Why- yes."

* * *

Two days later, Johanna was packed and ready for their trip. He had ordered a carriage, and she fell asleep on the way there. When she woke, she found they had stopped in front of an inn in the countryside.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Our destination, my lovely."

She looked at him curiously, wondering what kind of business he had in this tiny town with nothing much around it, but complied. She followed him as they checked in, and then he opened the door to their rooms- only, there was only one room.

"Sir?" She felt nervous all of the sudden, noting the single bed and small living space.

He turned on her, a hungry look in his eye.

"I must confess, my dear Johanna, that I have not been entirely truthful to you. No, I have not out-and-out lied, but I have committed a lie of omission. I have no business- that is, work. However... I have some business with you that needs attending."

She gulped.

"My dear, you are growing to be one of the most beautiful... _desirable_ women I have ever seen. And desire you I do, indeed, more than any other woman I have had..."

He took a step closer, and she stepped away.

"Nervous, are you?"

"Sir, I don't know what you mean, but-"

"I shall teach you," he said amiably. "Why don't we make a deal, shall we? Give me three nights. Give me three nights to convince you of all that is well and good in what I am asking of you. We shall start small, I shall teach you a little, show you how wonderful this can be. Three nights. If, after those nights, you do not wish to continue..." he said, dreadfully, "then I shan't touch you again. But if you do enjoy it, as I think you will, then we can move on to bigger things, and I shall give you the most important lesson of all."

"I don't understand," she said, her voice small and weak. "You want... what from me?"

"I shall show you," he said. "Please, Johanna. Please. It would make me ever so happy."

She gulped again, but decided that she could live through three nights. "Alright. I agree."

"Oh, my darling Johanna, thank you. Thank you," he said slowly. "Now why don't you ready yourself for bed?"

She nodded, still not understanding completely, and then went off into the little washroom to change into her nightgown, her heart pounding in her chest the whole time. When she returned, she found the Judge in bed already, in his nightclothes. He moved the blankets aside and beckoned for her to join him. She did, and then he blew out the candles.

"I shall not touch you tonight," he promised. "Instead I will tell you a story."

"Oh," she said, growing ever more confused by the minute. "Alright."

He began to speak, and Johanna was at first taken aback by the words, but then grew more and more interested, in a wicked way. He was reciting, in a summary format, one of his favorite stories from the books in his special library.

_"There was once a man working in a convent on the outskirts of Paris. His name was Monsieur Jean, and he was a gardener. All the young girls training to be nuns thought him very handsome, though of course they could not act upon their desire, for their positions prevented them. _

_"One day, Monsieur Jean was asked go into one of the girls' dormitories, where a girl had reported a leak in the ceiling that morning. But obviously, little Julie was not prepared for him. For when he opened the door to her room, he found a young girl lying nude on her bed, giving herself the ultimate pleasure, with her very own hands. Monsieur Jean watched in enchantment and awe as the girl's fingers rubbed back and forth between her own legs, giving the girl feelings that drew low moans from her throat. _

_"He coughed, and smirked as the girl jumped to cover herself. But he just stared, not embarrassed of a thing._

_"'You, my dear girl, are not entirely satisfied with your oncoming vow of chastity,' he remarked. The girl obviously did not know the ways between a man and a woman- but she did know her body and her desires. 'You need to be taught a lesson or two, before you can make such a commitment. Make an educated decision.' The girl did not understand. 'Come to my cabin the next time you feel this way- the next time you feel the urge to give yourself pleasure, let me,' he said._

_"'The next time?' little Julie asked, needing release now._

_"'Oh yes,' Monsieur Jean said, smiling and taking a seat in a chair. 'Right now, I am going to watch you finish yourself.'_

_"And Monsieur Jean was treated to a sight that he had not seen in years- the little fifteen-year-old put her hand back between her legs. Her other hand teased her breasts, squeezing her perk pink nipples. She inserted her fingers into herself and moaned, bucking into her own hand wildly, desperate for release. Finally, she went limp. Monsieur Jean rose and stood over her, taking in her flushed body, youthful and spent, on the bed._

_"'Until next time,' he bid."_

This was the very first part of the story.

"This story reminds me of you," he said honestly to her. "And I will tell you the next bit tomorrow."

Johanna was silent, not knowing what to think.


	6. Touching

The day went rather uneventfully, with Johanna spending a long time wondering over that story from the night before. Whatever could happen next?

When they retired to bed, Johanna was actually teeming with anticipation.

The Judge began.

"_It only took a few days for little Julie to grow restless again. At eleven o'clock in the night, she snuck out of her dormitory and knocked on Monsieur Jean's door. He opened it, and let her inside, smiling. _

_"'I knew you would come,' he said simply. 'You girls are not unpredictable.'_

_"'What is it you wanted to teach me?'_

_"'Come into my room. I shall show you.' Julie followed him, until they reached his bedroom. He did not say a word for the rest of the evening. Instead, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her in a way she had never imagined- she was breathless, strange feelings leaping in her stomach as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He undid the buttons on her nightgown and slipped it off, until the little girl stood naked in front of him. He stared admiringly at her virgin form, running his hands over her breasts. He put his thumbs over her nipples, rubbing in slow circles and drawing shocks and waves of arousal from Julie, who gasped in astonishment."_

Johanna was beginning to feel those waves of arousal, and could not help but imagine a man's hand on her breasts... This was, no doubt, what he had meant...

"_He lowered his mouth to them, and sucked hard, drawing another, louder gasp from her. Then, he lifted her and deposited her on the bed, using his teeth on her nipples now. Julie was feeling a heavy thumping between her legs, equal to the pulse of her heart. His erection strained against his pants, begging to be released and thrust into this girl, but he waited. He ran his hand up her leg until he reached her most feminine, private place, where only she had touched before._

_"His fingers went inside of her, and she gasped, so aroused and frightened at the same time. He looked her in the eyes as his hands explored her, rubbing against that little nub that drove the girl wild, until she was writhing against his hand, powerless to stop, her morals far behind her..."_

"We shall stop there tonight," he said. Johanna was breathless, her heard pounding, something else pounding too.

She felt the Judge moving beside her.

"Let me show you what Monsieur Jean did for little Julie," he whispered. "Please, my love, my little girl..."

She was very conscious of his eyes on her, even in the dark, and it suddenly hit her how... masculine he was. He smelled like a man, rustic and strong, he was large, he was handsome, his whiskers were now tickling her as he kissed her mouth...

His hands were huge and powerful- she was powerless to resist, as if she wanted to!- as he lifted her nightgown. She recalled that she did not give permission, but felt unable to say something. They were warm and strong as they ran up her leg. Her breath caught, and he was indeed touching her there. His fingers slid across her, darting to different places, rubbing against her most sensitive areas, creating sensations she never knew she could feel.

"Oh Johanna," he moaned in ecstasy. He was finally touching his prize, her womanhood, her hidden place, the place on her he'd dreamt about for years. He listened in sexual agony and desire to her gasps. He knew a woman's body so well, and he found all the spots on Johanna that he needed to in order to make her moan. And moan she did!

His hand was inside her, his thumbs against that part of her that throbbed stronger than her heart did. She reached her hands up and grabbed the bars of the headboard, no longer scared, no longer anything. She could not remember her name or where she was or who was touching her. Only that she felt more pleasure than she ever had, and that some magnificent force was rubbing against her, and that she needed more, more, _more!_

She grew louder and louder, and neither knew that the man next door had woken up. The walls in the inn were thin, and he could hear every beautiful gasp of Johanna's. The man smiled, knowing some woman was getting her due that night. Johanna had unknowingly given two men erections, without even knowing what an erection was.

"_Oh!"_ she moaned, her voice rough from lack of breath.

She was so tight, tight even on his finger- he could not get two fingers inside her. She was now thrusting her hips against him, her body taking over for her, her mind gone. He thanked her innocence, for it allowed her to let go this way, moaning louder than he expected.

"Johanna, my girl," he said, his erection almost painful now. Suddenly her mind returned to her, and she remembered who she was with. The Judge's hand was between her legs, giving her this pleasure. He had always seemed to know everything- she had never known the extent of what he knew. But knowing it was him rubbing inside and against her did not make her scared, but rather made it better. It was taboo, it was wonderful, it was frightening, it was wrong, it was so right...

At last, she burst- crying out. "Monsieur- sir! _Oh! _I... _Oh _my goodness..."

She panted, limp and suddenly very sleepy.

He removed his hand from her.

He had promised himself not to go through with the act, the act he so desired, until the night she agreed to it. But he was now certain she would agree- she'd reacted even more wonderfully than he expected her to.

"Thank you," she said sleepily, and he knew he had her right where he wanted. He touched himself in bed next to her, satisfied with at least knowing that he had come with his body so very close to her.

In a few days, he would come inside.


	7. Good Morning, Little Johanna

**Hey everyone... new chapter. I have a few more series I want to upload, too... don't worry. They'll all be super dirty. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Johanna woke in the morning, and saw the Judge staring at her. She blushed instantly under his gaze, and then stood, turning away, a little horrified at her behavior from the night before. She'd gotten so... wild. Had his fingers really had that power over her?

She felt blood rush to her face. Yes, yes they had. She'd never imagined how this man could drive her to that place.

"I have to get dressed," she said weakly.

"I know," he said, and did not move. After a moment she realized why he wasn't moving. He was going to watch.

"I, er..." she began, but the look on her face told her it was useless.

"Face me, dear child," he said, and she gulped, but obeyed, as always. He lay casually on the bed and watched as she undid the buttons on her nightgown until she was gloriously naked before him for the very first time. She blushed and reached for her stockings, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Not yet," he said, and stood. Her eyes dropped and noticed a large bulge in his nightshirt, between his legs, and she turned brilliantly red. But he continued.

She was so beautiful. So... young and spry and innocent. Her blushes made him want to corrupt her. Her huge, light blue eyes so childlike...

"Remember what you used to call me?" he said, his voice hoarse from desire.

"Sir?" she said, her breathing hitched. He seemed to know everything... he was so wise that he knew her own body better than she knew it. She was so horrified at how bawdy this little vacation had turned out to be, but she still felt her heart thundering in her breast, demanding more, wanting to know what was next.

He ran his hand over the curve of her waist, white skin unmarred. Perfect.

Her breasts were succulent and large, seeming almost too much for her petite frame. He rested his hand a centimeter away from her breast, wondering whether it was as firm as it looked. He watched as her pink nipple became hard and stood, perked up, almost begging his hand to touch.

"No... not that. Before. When you were a little girl."

"Papa?" she whispered. He smiled and stood behind her.

"Yes..." he lowered his hand and touched her breast, drawing a gasp from little Johanna. He pressed himself against her as he kneaded her girlish breasts, which pushed against his hand. She let out a high-pitched, breathless sigh as he rolled the very tips of her nipples with his thumbs. She felt something poking into her back, and realized it was him- the part of him that matched the part of her he'd driven wild the night before.

"Papa... sir," she said, feeling herself growing weak in the knees. He caught her around the waist as she began to fall, and sat in a chair. She straddled his knees, her sex spread open, pink and shining. He was still fully dressed, this naked girl atop him, her breasts literally right in his face. He was in heaven.

He took her nipple in her mouth and began suckling, listening to her guttural, involuntary moans. He felt her begin to try and hump against his leg, but he stopped her. He put his hand back between her legs, roughly putting one finger up inside her and leaving his thumb to stroke her bundle of nerves. She gave a fierce, scream-like howl of pleasure that only lasted about a second before it turned to a moan.

"Papa," she said desperately. He switched breasts, and clamped his mouth about the other one, swirling his tongue around the tiny mound as he felt her bucking against him, her hands clasped behind his head, drawing him in closer.

"Mmm..." he said, the taste of her sweet. Tonight he would taste more.

He increased his ministrations, doubling his speed and listening as her breathing grew faster, her moans more frequent, her bucking more wild, until she collapsed.

She lay atop him, breathing heavy, for a long time. She didn't notice what he was doing for a few minutes, or where his hand had gone. But she blushed when she _did_ notice, and saw his hand disappear under his nightshirt, and could see the fabric moving where the bulge in his pants was.

"Hush," he said commandingly. "Just stay right there."

He reached his other hand up and squeezed on of her breasts desperately, and let out a grunt. He came, thinking of her orgasm from a few moments before, and she watched as he did so.

"Now," he said as she climbed off his lap. "You may dress for the day."

* * *

The man from next door had been woken from his slumber by the activities of his next-door-neighbors. Again already?

Well, if the man had a woman willing, who could blame him for taking her?

"Papa!" he heard the woman cry, and was astonished- but only for a moment. Sometimes people could get rather outlandish with the things they cried out. He even smiled.

He was still surprised, though, when he left the room after they were finished, and saw a very young blond girl come out- she must have been only a teenager. But she was beautiful- curvaceous. A child's face and a woman's body. The man she was with looked at least forty years older than her- not that he blamed the man. Honestly, he'd pin that girl to the wall within seconds, if he could- especially knowing how much she'd enjoy it.

* * *

Later that day, the judge went out to run some errands and Johanna was left alone. She sat on the window seat thinking idly of what had happened, still horrified, still young, but now excited for what they would do tonight. It was their last night before he taught her- what was it? The final lesson? Something very important, anyway.

She'd liked that story he read her. But she liked what he did to her more. Maybe she could read more when they went home...?

Their activities here, in this tiny room, seemed dirty and sinful, but they seemed to be part of the culture at an inn like this. She didn't feel so wrong here, in a foreign environment, to have the judge in her bed, sinning with her. But at home in London? She couldn't see how they could keep this up. The thought of anyone doing anything like this in their own house was just bawdy.

But she gasped when she realized something- the noises she'd made the night before, and this morning... They'd been totally involuntary. She seemed to lose control over herself completely, he had the ultimate control over her body. But she'd heard those noises before, she knew. Some nights when she could not fall asleep, she'd heard woman's screams and moans from across the hall, where the judge slept. She'd had no idea where those noises came from, not being able to descipher words. The screams had been muffled. When she was a child she thought the house was haunted.

Obviously he'd been having woman after woman in his bedroom for years. As long as she could remember, she'd heard those things. Maybe she should feel jealousy, because he'd been with so many women, but she didn't feel it in the least. She felt no special feelings for him other than the desire his hands drew from her, and so this knowledge was not an affront. Instead, she knew he wasknowledgable. All these other women were enjoying him too... what he had to teach her must be good.

Her heart beat in anticipation.

* * *

**Weird request... how many of you find this like, actually erotic? Can you tell me (in a private message if you want) if this story makes you want to get off? And if it doesn't can you tell me what to change to make it better for you? I know I want to touch myself after I write every one of these chapters, but I don't know if anyone else feels the same way... :) Don't be embarrassed, it's not like I know who you are or anything.**


	8. The Final Lesson

When nighttime finally dawned again, the Judge opened his suitcase. He took out a thin boo. A journal.

"Read this," he said to Johanna as he left the room to give her some privacy. It was the journal from a month one year ago- a month when he'd been literally obsessed with the idea of tasting Johanna. For thirty-some days, his mind was literally filled with no other thoughts than licking her. He wrote down fantasies of waking her in the night with his tongue between her legs, of having her sit upon his face, of kneeling underneath her...

When he entered the room again, Johanna's cheeks were red. "Oh, my..." she said.

He thought she would be aroused beyond belief, but he was wrong.

"How many of these do you have?" she asked, terror in her eyes.

"Darling," he said, making his voice smooth and nonthreatening.

"How long have you been..."

"Obsessed?" he said with a smile. "Two years or so."

"Oh, God," she said, looking more scared than ever.

"You shouldn't be scared," he said. "My darling child, I only want to make you happy. It makes me happy to make you happy."

"Don't touch me," she said, her voice growing weak.

"Ah, but that's not for you to decide tonight," he said. "It's my third night- I have one more night with you before you can say no. Don't you remember? And anyway... I think I know what's best for you. You've enjoyed our activities so far, my pet."

She shivered, and grew red, remembering what he'd done to her this morning. It had been amazing.

"No-" she said, and tried to run, but he caught her round the waist. He caught her small wrists in a grip that was impossible to break, and pushed her down onto the bed, with he on top. He held her wrists with one hand, and kept them above her head. She was breathing heavily now. He reached his hand under her nightdress, until he felt her little petals, and then parted them with his fingers. He rubbed there and felt moisture quickly coat his fingers. She could protest, but her body had other ideas. Her nub there grew hard, and he found it easily, pressing it with his thumb.

"Sir, judge..." she whimpered, but he continued rubbing her until she could do no more protesting. He let her arms go when she'd passed over a crest, one where she was no longer Johanna and just simply his slave, affected by desire... She grabbed his lapels and tugged hard, needing something to hold onto as she counter acted his ministrations, thrusting her hips along with the flicks of his fingers... He smiled at her, and then dove his head beneath the skirt of her dress.

"Oh!" she screamed, feeling his tongue against her. The waves of pleasure had been mounting, but now she felt a kind of electric shock. His mouth was hot, the muscles of his tongue slippery, matching the condition of her womanhood... His teeth nibbled lightly as his tongue swirled around her folds, and then thrust into her entrance. More and more pleasure was building, and she opened her legs very wide and pulled her skirt up, desperate to watch. His white head was between her legs as she looked down on him, and he was licking like a cat desperate for water. His lips were sucking on her, maniacally. He grunted, digging his nails into her thighs as she tugged on his hair.

"Father!" she screamed, completely out of control. "Take me! Take me, I'm yours! Oh, _papa! Papa!"_ She came, thrusting against his face, until she fell limp against the bed.

Then she felt horribly ashamed of herself. "Sir," she said, wanting to apologize. He rose up from his position between her legs. "I should not try to control things anymore. Obviously I know nothing- you are master, always. I tried control tonight, and you showed me how wrong I was."

"Oh, little Johanna, how young you are!" he said. "You were very wrong. What do you expect to do to right things?"

"I suppose I should let you do whatever you want tonight... I know you said you would teach me the greatest lesson tomorrow, but I trust you, sir. I want you to have pleasure tonight."

He smiled, and then rose onto his knees. He unbuttoned his pants and let out his sex, huge and very very hard.

Her eyes grew very wide, seeing him.

"You can touch, little girl," he said with a smile. She reached out her hand to touch him- he was so hot! Her little hand did not go all the way around him. "Ooh, Johanna," he moaned in appreciation of her little girlish touches. Then he took a good look at her. "You are not forgiven yet, though. Face away from me and get on your hands and knees."

She did as she was told, wondering what he was going to do to punish her. She felt him lift the back of her nightgown, exposing her backside to him.

He smiled, seeing her white flesh stretched, looking at him. He raised his hand back and smacked her smartly, leaving a red mark against her buttocks. "You are a bad girl, Johanna," he said, and spanked her again. "Not listening to me. I know what to do with you." He hit her buttocks again. She let out a little whimper of pain. "I know what to do, I give you the best pleasure a girl can have, and you insist on withholding yourself from me!" Again he spanked her.

"Sir!" she cried out, her backside all red and tender now. It hurt, but every time he hit her, she felt a huge jolt between her legs. She was growing newly aroused, despite the hugeness of her orgasm only a few minutes before. "I am sorry!"

"No, you're not," he said, hitting her three more times. "Tell me again- who is the master?" _Smack!_

"You are the master!" she cried out. _Smack! _"Father, you are the master! I'm just a little girl, I know nothing! You are my father, my master! Papa, use me for your pleasure, I am wrong!" _Smack, Smack, Smack!_

He flipped her onto her back, and spread her legs. Then he lowered himself over her, relishing the moment before he took her. Her eyes were wide with fear and desire, and he felt his cock throbbing. He was in control then, in so much control...

"Papa..." she mouthed, and he thrust into her. She closed her eyes, crying out in pain. But he was only halfway in! He thrust more, feeling her womanhood break against his tip, and he was in her to the hilt, stretching her. She was so tight, so wet... he felt like she was sucking on him, her walls were so tight... Her large breasts pushed up against him, and he watched them bounce up and down as he trust himself into her.

He kept eye contact with her as he thrust again in and out of her, watched as she winced and jerked beneath him.

"Father!" she cried out, and he knew she'd gotten over her pain. He smiled and increased his speed, moaning and grunting. This girl was perfect, so soft and small and feminine, all his.

"You are mine, girl!" he yelled.

"Yes! I'm yours! You are my master!" she screamed, and he felt her writhing underneath him.

The bed was hitting the wall hard now, making a loud clunking noise every time he thrust. The legs of the bed squeaked against the floor, and he watched as Johanna gripped the bars of the headboard for support as he pounded into her, his ward, his daughter, his slave, his mistress, his whore.

Finally, years of pent up desire were released into her, his seed spilling into her and seeping out of her. He pulled out, and she touched the wet liquid, and then tasted it.

"Master," she purred.

"Slave," he responded, before falling asleep.

* * *

**How was that for satisfying?**


	9. Back at Home

Johanna and the judge returned home the next night, and she rushed herself to her room. It seemed he had to ultimate power over her. Whenever they weren't in an intimate position, she would be horrified at herself- but the minute he continued his ministrations, she had no control.

Nevertheless, she tried. The next afternoon, Johanna was sitting on her window seat in her room when the door opened. The judge walked inside, and locked the door behind him.

"I keep thinking about our little getaway, little Johanna," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm hoping you had as satisfactory a time as I."

She blushed furiously.

He beckoned her over. "Come here, darling. Come to me."

She stood, shakily, but did as he bid. He put his arms around her waist, and ground his groin against her. She felt his erection push against her stomach.

She blushed even more.

"Get on the bed, Johanna," he commanded, already undoing the buttons on her bodice.

"I..."

"Johanna. Remember what we talked about," he said warningly. "I always know."

"Sir, I don't think we should-" she let out, while he pulled her chemise over her head, attacking her breasts with his mouth and rendering her speechless. "Oh, God!" she groaned.

"Don't think we should what?" he said, pulling his belt from his pants with a snap. She shied away from it, but he caught her anyway. "Do I have to punish you again?"

"Yes," she whimpered, knowing he was right, but knowing she could not give herself over without a fight... but she knew he would win. He tied her wrists to the bed with his belt, before pulling her skirt from her.

"I am in charge, Johanna," he said, pulling off his pants and letting out his manhood. She could not move, for he had bound her so tightly. It was amazingly erotic, having him command her this way. He knelt above her, directing his sex into her mouth. She sucked on him, her lips soft and pink against him, licking his head and drawing animalistic noises from him. He began thrusting herself into her mouth, completely in control.

He turned over then, keeping his manhood in her mouth, and dove his head between her legs, eliciting a moan from his ward. He sucked her bundle of nerves, but did not finish her, purely to wait until she begged. Her blue eyes grew wide, pained by the lack of stimulation, as she continued to suck him.

But he pulled himself from her mouth and flipped her onto her stomach, then onto her knees, her hands still tied to the bed. He put his hands on her hips and thrust himself into her from that angle instead, drawing a moan greater and more loose than he'd heard from her yet.

"Papa!" she screamed, as he pounded into her, slapping her thighs and back, shaking the bed, feeling her buttocks against him, their skin making a slapping sound as he thrust violently into her.

Her screams continued until she came so violently that he had to force himself back into her after her muscle contractions ended, spilling his seed into the girl he'd desired for so long.

He undid the belt, and left her limp on the bed. She looked like she was begging for more, her hair in disarray, covered in sweat, her mouth open, panting. But he left her there, sated for the evening.

* * *

That night, Johanna awoke in the midst of sexual throes, feeling slippery muscle dart between her legs.

"Judge Turpin!" she exclaimed. His grey head emerged from the covers.

"I never told you the end of the story, darling," he said, inserting his fingers slowly into her slit, thrusting with them. "Monsieur Jean... well, after he fucked Julie, she told her friends to visit him. Over the next year, he was visited by twenty-seven girls. None of which could bear to become nuns after the amazing time he showed them."

Her mouth was bowed in surprise and awe. "He must have been absolutely fantastic, after he'd had twenty-seven different girls."

"In the past six months, I've had forty-two," he told her. "You are forty three. Though I must say, you are the most satisfying."

"Am I?" she asked, eyes wide and complemented.

"When you are willing to obey," he amended.

"Show me what you did to those other forty two girls," she whispered. "I want to know."

He positioned himself over her, the master over the slave. She opened her thighs and felt him enter her, and she moaned, feeling their connection. He began his slow thrusts...

* * *

**I can't stay away from this pairing. Can you tell how much I need my own personal Judge Turpin? Reviews.**


	10. My Princess

It had been a week since Johanna had seen the Judge. She sat alone in her bedroom, thinking over what had happened to them- for about four days, they had been in their own world. They had hidden away in the hotel room, or in her bedroom, and he had shown her what he could do to her, what power he had over her. She felt he owned her, that she was nothing but putty in his hands.

But he had not come back. He ignored her, they did not eat together. She missed him.

Or rather, she missed what his hands could do. What his tongue could do.

She missed feeling his manhood inside her. Four times, they'd done that only. But it had been enough to drive her mad these past seven days without him.

Johanna undressed and put on her prettiest nightgown, all lace and ruffles. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw all innocence, all girl. A virgin. But her activities with her master had proved otherwise. She now knew the lustful side of herself, the one that begged for submission and the one that begged for a man.

A knock sounded at the door, and the maid came in. She looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"Miss Johanna," she said, looking at the floor. "The Judge requests for you to join him tonight, in his bedroom."

Johanna blushed, but inside felt a thrill. "Tell him I will be there in a few minutes. I must prepare myself."

She needed a bit of mental preparation. What she wanted was to run to her master's bedroom, open her legs, and beg for his thrusts, but she knew she needed to wait or she would seem like nothing more than the other girls he used to fulfill his desires. She continued to look at herself in the mirror, and mentally told herself to calm.

After about ten minutes, Johanna left the room. She walked slowly through the hallway, her bare feet making no noise on the carpetting. She reached the judge's room, and knocked.

"Enter," came her master's voice.

She opened the door, and found him, fully clothed, on his bed. He smiled at her.

"My princess," he purred. "Please come in, and do close the door."

She obeyed.

"I am very happy to see you, darling Johanna," he said. "I have been busy these past seven days, and a bit too tired. I did not have the stamina that you require."

"Pardon?" she asked, a blush on her cheeks.

"You are a very excitable girl," he said indulgently. "A girl like you needs hours of attention in a bed, or else why bother? But I am very ready to give you hours of my time tonight, my princess. Tell me. Does that sound satisfactory to you?"

She nodded shyly, her eagerness very evident between her legs, but her voice hard to find.

"Did you miss me?"

"I did," she confessed. "I was hoping you'd call on me."

"Johanna," he said, his voice smooth and warm as velvet. "Did you think of anything during this week? Did you sin with your mind or your fingers?"

She blushed, and looked at the floor.

"Perhaps think of the things I did to you? Perhaps wish for more?"

"I... yes," she confessed shyly. "I don't know what it is you do, but I... crave it."

"Johanna, you are my princess," he said. "Next time you feel that way, come find me. I told you once I would be happy to help if you ever had such feelings. Find me, I will satiate you."

She nodded.

"Now please, sweetheart. Strip for me," he said slowly, his deep voice warm and masculine.

She looked up at him with her huge blue eyes.

"Unbutton your nightgown," he instructed. "Slowly. Show your master what you have to offer him."

She watched him as her fingers delicately undid the buttons, and she exposed more and more of her milky skin. Her pink nipples were soon exposed, and she felt a thrill as his eyes widened. The lust was clear in his eyes. She slipped the nightgown from her shoulders, and then she stood naked in front of him.

He rose from the bed, his erection huge, bulging in his pants.

The judge bent down, and took one of her pink nipples in his mouth, lashing it with his tongue.

"_Oh,_" she moaned, bowing her back into the inviting, wet warmth.

He walked forward, urging her backwards until she hit the wall. He squeezed one of her breasts, drawing a moan from her, and then his hand snaked down her waist, until his hand was between her legs.

She pressed her head against his chest, feeling his erection against her stomach, his warm fingers rubbing her heated flesh. He rubbed against that part of her that only he knew, the part that drew her mad with lust. She bucked against his hand, grunting, drawing moans from him. She was always obedient, responding to every suggestion of his fingers with eagerness. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding herself up as her legs gave way, as his hand moved faster.

His palm cupped her womanhood, wet and hot, and she humped it, her moans now one singular sound. Her thrusts against him were so fast that her legs burned with exertion, though he was jerking his hand just as quickly.

She was ashamed of how much of a slave she was to his touch. But she was glad to be back in that position, under her master again. A week had been too long. He sighed her name, obviously glad with the results of his ministrations, and that pushed her over the edge. She screamed, trembling dangerously, bucking wildly, until she slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Oh, my darling, I have missed you," he purred, picking her up and cradling her. He carried her over to the bed and set her down, she body still limp and spent.

But Johanna was not done. Her center burned with need- though the crest he had pulled her over had been huge, it was just the surface of what she was capable of tonight. "I need you, papa," she whispered, her eyes burning with intensity. "Please. More."

"Oh my little girl," he moaned as he began to undress. "I believe I can give you more."

"Now!" she moaned, opening her legs as he unbuttoned his pants and let his sex out.

He kneeled over her, spreading her legs very far. She watched as he eyed her sex, pink and ready for him, and smiled.

"Princess," he whispered again, before devouring her.

She screamed with surprise and gratefulness, not expecting his tongue. But she watched his gray head angled against her.

She tasted so sweet. All his. No one else would ever taste her.

But she did not come this time, for he stopped before she reached her peak. He kept her legs open, watching as her slit spread itself, welcoming him.

"Take me, master," she begged.

He would make her scream.

He smiled indulgently at the little girl beneath him, and put himself inside. His eyes rolled back in his head a little at the tightness, and her back arched, her fingers grasping the sheets in passion. He slowly thrust into her, her legs wrapped around his waist, his manhood stretching her and hitting every sweet spot she possessed.

"Beg for it," he ordered. "I know you need it. You'll only get it if you beg."

"Please," she whimpered, shaking with desire. "Sir... Judge... _Papa..._ take me. Finish me."

He sped up, listening to the moans she let out, her customary feminine sighs, chirping and whimpering, every thrust welcome to her small, prone body.

"Faster," she begged.

"I'll show you what you've been missing, slave," he growled, and began to thrust so hard into her that their skin slapped together, and the bed moaned in protest, as though it wanted to join in. With every one of his thrusts, Johanna screamed one of his titles.

"_Papa!"_ she begged. "Father! Judge! Master!"

She couldn't say how long he lasted. She came so many times- one orgasm after the other, building and exploding, constantly in the throws of a peak. She trembled and turned into nothing but a moaning, obediant slave underneath him, writhing and trembling.

Finally, he came, thrusting maniacally into the girl.

But she was not done. He licked her sweet folds until he was hard again, and then directed her onto all fours, taking her from behind, until she slapped the bed in anguish, tugging at her own hair. Then, as he was tired (but still had enough desire to go hard in response to her desperation), she rode him. He watched her breasts bounce as she moaned, her face contracted with desire.

In his bed, she was an animal. She was a slave who received her duties, and complied with them eagerly. To the rest of the world, she was an obediant, beautiful girl. To Judge Turpin, she was his slave.

* * *

**PLEASE to everyone who reads this, REVIEW! I would love to hear your thoughts- is this hot enough? Is it porn? Does it make you horny?**

**What would you like to see them do next?**


	11. Please

Johanna nervously knocked on the door, not knowing how to go about this.

"Enter," came the Judge's voice, through the thick wood. She pushed open the heavy door, and then instantly checked, seeing that he had company. The beadle leered at her from the desk. Still, Johanna could be subtle, and the Judge had said to come find him if she ever felt, well...

"Johanna," he said, surprised. She was not often out of her rooms. This was an exception. "Is something the matter?"

"No... well, yes, I suppose there is," she said, looking into his eyes meaningfully. He looked back at her with a knowing look in his eye. "But you said I should come find you if I feel... well... and I _do_..."

"Ah," he said, and gave her a smile. The beadle looked thoroughly confused. "I'll be just a minute. You go upstairs and get ready for me. I'll be a minute."

Johanna blushed, wondering if she'd revealed too much.

"I'll see you soon."

The beadle never liked the judge much- he was always self-absorbed and possessive. It was very obvious what he and this girl were doing, and the beadle instantly felt jealous. Here he was, rich and had women falling all over him, and it's not enough. He also needs to bed a beautiful, virginal young girl who _lives with him._

"This meeting is done for today," the Judge said, smiling cockily.

"You lucky bastard," the beadle said.

"I know. She's lovely. And almost always hot. I swear she never tires," he said, with an air of possessiveness in his voice. To confirm it, he looked strongly at the beadle. "Of me." He smiled slowly. "Me... and me alone." He looked warningly at the other man. "Don't speak of this again."

The judge left then, and went upstairs, pushing open Johanna's door. She waited for him on her bed, dressed in her shift.

"Johanna, you had need of me?"

"Yes I..." she said, shyly. "I wanted you to come to me."

"I told you I would help whenever asked."

"I didn't know if I was allowed to- I belong to you, you see. I didn't know if you cared about my pleasure."

"If you want me to fuck you, I will," he said, and then kneeled before her. "Now please," he said. "Let me touch you..." he put his hand between her legs. She sighed and groaned, laying back on the bed as he touched the hot place in her center.

"Sir," she said, gutturally.

"I know my pet," he said. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Take me," she whimpered, as she began to buck against him.

"You are such a good girl," he said, as he undressed, looking down at the prone, naked woman-child beneath him, her nipples pert and rosy, her mouth red and open, her legs spread wide for him.

Johanna moaned as she felt his hardness inside her, rubbing against that part of her that sent sparks flying everywhere. His kisses opened her mouth, his hard, warm body on top of her and inside her.

"Oh god," she whimpered as he thrust in and out. "Oh _god."_

_"_That's right Johanna," he coaxed. "Enjoy it... you like this, don't you, princess?"

"_Papa..."_ she moaned, his thrusts causing her to yelp and jerk as they hit her nub again and again.

He increased his speed and his force, pounding into her roughly, enjoying her screams, her hands knotted in his hair, her face twisted into an expression of such otherwordly pleasure it looked almost painful.

"Oh, sir..." she moaned.

"You poor little girl," he said. "Your cunt... it aches with desire when I don't do this, doesn't it?"

She whimpered lamely in response, receiving his thrusts like they were medicine she so desperately needed.

* * *

Johanna heard commotion downstairs, and looked up as the Judge came into her room.

"There is a party downstairs tonight," he said. "But you will stay up here."

"Yes sir."

"I don't want anyone seeing my pretty little slave and thinking they could have her for themselves," he said with a smile.

"No sir," she agreed. "Will you come to my room tonight?"

"After the party, possibly," he said, distracted. He had invited several very loose women tonight, and had the possibility of getting more than one in his bed, and even Johanna would not distract him from that. "I'll wake you if I want you. Don't wait up."

"Oh, that's fine," she said, blushing, ashamed of her desire.

"Here, my sweet," he said, unbuttoning his trousers. "Get on your knees- you can do something quick for me before the party."

"Of course," she said, and kneeled before him, licking the head of his sex and taking him in her mouth. She ran her tongue up and down the length of him before engulfing him in her hot, wet mouth and to her throat, swallowing around him and bobbing her head up and down his sex, looking up at him with her sweet blue eyes, as if asking if she was doing it right.

The judge gripped her hair very hard and directed her head faster, thrusting into her mouth until he came. She swallowed, and then peppered little kisses on him as if thanking him for letting her service him.

* * *

When Johanna woke, she felt hands between her legs. At first she smiled, and sighed, opening her legs to the pleasure she was sure would result. But it became clear very quickly that this was not right- the hands were clumsy, not well practiced like her master. The breathing was fast and shallow, and the smell of cigarettes and sweat were in the air.

Johanna cried out, as the shape of the man in her bed became visible to her- he was much smaller than the judge, and fatter.

"Who's there?" she cried.

"Shut up, slut!" the reedy voice came through the dark. Johanna's heart skipped a beat- it was the beadle.

"No- get off me!" she yelled as he pushed her onto the bed, pinning her down beneath him, his fat belly against her own as he ripped at her nightshift. "I don't want you..."

"I thought you'd fuck anything that moves," he said cruelly. "I thought you'd spread your legs for an ape, if he had a hard cock..."

"Help!" Johanna screamed, but was silenced as the beadle pressed a hand to her mouth.

The door crashed open then, and the beadle was pulled off her. She saw her master, livid, the light from the hallway spilling into the room and illuminating his face.

He kicked at the beadle, and then grabbed the beadle's cane, which he'd left beside the bed, and hit him squarely in the back with power that made Johanna flinch.

"She is mine, and mine alone," he said with fierce defense. Even Johanna could not doubt his assurance. "You put your filthy hands on my ward. You are out of my service. Come with me."

"Sir-"

"I said come with me," he said slickly. "We will discuss this outside."

Johanna shivered. It was clear that, after whatever discussion they were going to have, the beadle would not come out the better for it.

* * *

An hour later, she lay on her bed, her heart beating wildly still. The door opened gently this time, and she turned her head and saw the Judge with a pitying expression on his face.

"My dear Johanna," he said gently. "I am sorry that man hurt you. I'd thought, within my care, no man would ever touch you. I was wrong."

"No," she said. "It was not your fault."

"I was foolish enough to believe that you belonged to me, and me alone, and that other men would respect that. Even I cannot keep the world away from us. We had our little world, our private little world, but other men are selfish, and want you too."

It was moments like this when Johanna caught flashes of the father figure he had once been to her, the man who had read to her and tucked her in at night.

"Please don't be sad," she begged, putting a hand to his cheek.

"I am upset with myself," he said.

"Don't be."

"Oh, Johanna," he said. "I care for you as if you were a part of me. If another man ever had you... no. I cannot let that happen."

"How can I make you happy?" she beseeched, hating how upset he was.

"You beautiful girl," he said. "You can make me happy by proving to me that you will offer yourself to me, only me. Please, Johanna."

"Of course I will," she said easily.

"How? Show me something- something private, something you would never show another man."

"Like what?"

"Touch yourself for me, Johanna," he begged.

She turned very red. "Sir... that's so shameful."

"Oh, please, Johanna, it would make me so happy," he pleaded. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I do," she hedged. She wanted to make him happy- but the thought! "It's for a man to do. If I do it myself... well it's a sin."

"Do you love me, Johanna?" he asked.

"Yes," she said instantly. It was the only answer she had.

"Then do this one thing for me, my princess. Let me see you pleasure yourself. I assure you, I've dreamed of nothing else since you hit thirteen, three years ago, and started to grow into a woman. I've been waiting to ask you, and waiting... and now I finally can. My Johanna, show me what you look like when you touch yourself."

"I..." she said, wanting to deny him, but seeing the desperate look in his eye. "Alright," she said. He lit a candle to better illuminate the room, and watched as she tentatively lifted her shift over her head.

His breath caught as she leaned against the headboard, running her hands over her stomach, thighs, and breasts, until she began rolling her nipples between her fingers, a delicious expression on her face, her lips parted and her eyes closed.

He watched as she squeezed her thighs together at intervals- tighten, release, tighten, release, tighten, release- and go faster and faster until she finally, agonizingly slow, dipped her fingers between her legs, leaving the other hand to stimulate one nipple at a time. His eyes feasted on her as she began to rub her bundle of nerves, and watched as tiny feminine sighs were emitted from her tight bow of a mouth, as she began to use her fingers for pleasure. They pinched her nub, thrust into her opening, and rubbed herself. She increased her efforts and abandoned her nipples, using one hand on her clitoris and the other inside of her, her breathing now completely inhibited.

"Sir..." she gasped. "I've never done this before..."

"Shh..." he said, his voice hoarse with desire. "Keep going. Please don't stop. Do anything- but _just don't stop._"

He watched her hips begin to buck against her hand, her feminine sighs becoming slowly more vocal, until they could now be called moans.

Finally, finally, her hips left the bed, rising up in pleasure, and she cried out one last time, shuddered, and collapsed on the bed, her skin flushed, her breathing gasps.

The Judge dipped his head between her legs and kissed her there, listening to her scream as her touched her sensitive area, prone from the pleasure it had just received.

"Thank you," he said, meaning it.

* * *

**Sorry it's been such a long time between updates- I hope that was enough for you guys, and I hope you got some good... feelings from it. :) I know I did...**


	12. Marguerite

**Sorry about the updating fiasco- I don't know what was happening. Anyway, here is a very hot chapter that's a little different from the others...**

**Though of course, let's be honest. It's smut smut smutty smut.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

When the Judge opened Johanna's door, she smiled at him and positioned himself on her bed, waiting for him to proceed as usual.

"I bought you a present, Johanna," he said with a smile, signaling for her to get up.

She smiled and obeyed. "Why thank you, sir."

"I thought you might enjoy... changing our routine up. You know I could never another man touch you," he said, "But I have a plan I think we will both enjoy."

Johanna let him lead her out of her room, which was unusual. Though they were sleeping together nearly four times a day, at least, she was never in his bedroom. He did not want her getting too comfortable, or feeling like she had any kind of freedom in the house. He always came to her room.

Johanna was entranced with his room; the bed was huge, with long, dark red velvet hangings and a rich carpet.

"Your present is in the dressing room," he said. "Let me explain. I bought her for you-"

"Her?" Johanna asked, surprised.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Marguerite is one of my favorite girls to hire. She is fantastic. You will love her."

"Sir," Johanna stammered. "I couldn't... with a _woman..._ that's wrong!"

"Oh, my love," he said with a smile. "That is exactly the point!"

"No, I can't," she said stiffly.

"I find it does not matter what you think you can or cannot do," he said, suddenly stern, "For you are my slave and I am telling you what to do. You can either enjoy it, which I highly recommend, or not, but you will do it. This is as much a present for me as for you- for I will be here, watching. Now... just keep an open mind, and you might find something new about yourself."

He left then, leaving Johanna's heart to hammer. When he returned, he emerged with a woman in her mid-twenties, with thick, dark hair that curled and tumbled down her back, wild. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, her lips very full and red and delicious. Johanna's breath caught; this Marguerite was beautiful, and had an erotic look about her.

"Marguerite here is my favorite when I want more than one girl in my bed," he explained, his voice husky. The other woman purred. "She has something of an attraction to women."

"A _taste_ for them, I should say," she said, and Johanna found her voice to be low and throaty. Her heart jumped in her chest. Marguerite continued. "Judge Turpin, how did you find her? She's glorious."

"I know," he said, and Johanna felt herself swell with pride. The Judge stepped away then, and took a seat beside the bed.

"Sweetheart," Marguerite purred to Johanna, touching her long, corn silk hair. "You are very beautiful."

Johanna's cheeks colored.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Marguerite asked. Johanna shook her head. "Judge? What do you want me to do with her?"

"Make her happy," the Judge said simply. "Just make my little girl happy."

"I can do that," Marguerite said with a sly smile. "I think you'll find it to be rather satisfying, being with a woman. Come."

Johanna obeyed, and the woman took her to the Judge's large bed. Before she knew what was happening, Marguerite was kissing her.

It was a different kiss than the ones with the Judge; Marguerite's lips were full and sweet and luscious, her tongue heady and skilled and sly, where the Judge used brute force. Johanna could not help it; she moaned into the woman's mouth. Marguerite tangled her hands through Johanna's hair, until the little blonde gasped wildly.

Johanna knew she ranked very low in Turpin's household. Prior to this, she had just been his ward; she had been lucky enough to be raised as a daughter, but was a ward none the less. When she became his sex slave, she knew it was technically a move downwards in rank, even though it provided endless benefits for her (and a drawer of new, arousing underwear, though that was mostly for Turpin). But she knew if Marguerite had been bought, then she ranked even lower than Johanna. In a fit of boldness, she tugged the older woman's robe off, needing to see.

Johanna broke the kiss off when she saw the other woman was naked. She had never seen another woman up close before, naked. It entranced her. Johanna ran her hands all over the other woman's body, and they kneeled facing each other. Johanna had never before appreciated how beautiful women were, and she appreciated it even more as she squeezed Marguerite's bottom, then ran her fingers against the woman's wet cunt. Marguerite's head tossed back when Johanna touched her breasts, pinching the nipples exactly as she knew she enjoyed. The other woman gave a lusty moan, before beginning to undress Johanna.

The younger girl's breaths came in gasps as the older woman took off her nightgown, her fingers brushing over Johanna's creamy skin. Marguerite's breasts were small, and Johanna found them enticing. So different from her own! But the other woman seemed awed by Johanna's large, succulent breasts.

"Oh, God," Marguerite moaned when she saw them, and then kissed them, licked them, and took one of Johanna's nipples in her mouth.

Johanna's heart was beating wildly, the blood in her veins frantic and animalistic. She could not believe she was kissing a woman, a woman's lips were suckling her nipples. It was so wrong. It was delicious and addicting. Her cunt ached with desire, but she was not done kissing Marguerite yet. Johanna gripped the brunette by the hair and crushed her mouth to her own, her tongue thrusting itself inside the other woman's mouth, letting out a groan of desire and need. Their breasts were pressed together, their nipples four hard pink rocks between them, playing together and giving each a jet of a thrill each time they rubbed together. They fought each other, both the same size, feminine limbs fighting for dominance, grabbing and scratching, grunting and kissing, a mess of long hair and sweat and desire.

Marguerite bore Johanna down onto the bed, and began kissing the rest of her body; the sweaty crevice between her breasts, her neck, biting and sucking, her legs. She licked up Johanna's thigh until she was between her legs, Marguerite's delicious, perfect lips right by Johanna's cunt.

"You need to calm down, sweetheart," she urged, like a mother, sitting up.

"No!" Johanna protested. "_Please._"

"Hush, my girl," Marguerite soothed, rubbing her hands both comfortingly and erotically across Johanna's skin. She peppered several tiny, light-as-air baby kisses on Johanna's clitoris, drawing screams and sobs from the young blonde. "You are overexcited."

"No, I'm not... _you don't understand," _Johanna begged, sweaty and tearful, sobbing with desire and trembling horribly. "_Please_ finish me...!"

The frantic look in her eye was driving Turpin to his breaking point. Though he knew how much Johanna loved being fucked, he had no idea just how much she loved getting off. Who knew that, when he deflowered the little, big-breasted blonde thing that lived in his house, that he would uncover a nymphomaniac? He had gotten unendingly lucky.

He joined the women on the bed so he could watch his favorite part, and drew Johanna's top half onto his lap, so she was leaning against him.

"Johanna," he said, his voice low.

"Master," she begged, trembling. "Please, tell her to do it," she sobbed. "Tell her to finish!"

"Shh," he hushed. "We are going to make you feel good."

"Making you wait will only make it better," Marguerite promised, licking Johanna once across her cunt.

Johanna thrashed as Marguerite bent down again and peppered more baby kisses on her, her legs kicking in the air, her head tossing back and forth, her hands clasping the sheets in tight fists.

"Johanna," the Judge said very sternly. "If you don't calm down now we'll stop this at once. Just lay back and enjoy the pleasure, girl."

"Yes sir," she promised.

Marguerite immediately grasped the way the power was organized in their relationship. She flashed Turpin a smile.

"Let Papa take care of your breasts and Mama will take care of everything else," she soothed. "Mmm..." She dove her head back down.

Johanna took a breath, and relaxed, feeling Turpin's skilled fingers rolling her nipples at a constant, almost-painful pinch, leading to shocks of desire. The familiar hot feeling spread down near her cunt, where Marguerite was.

It was not like Turpin at all. When he licked her, he waited until she was near to fainting with desire, and then sucked hard and fast, licking like a dog at a water dish, until she came violently after a few seconds only. Satisfying and like an earthquake. This was different. It was all about the building up, which Johanna had never appreciated before.

Marguerite's tongue was just as skilled as Turpin's, maybe more so. She alternated between her teeth nibbling against Johanna and a very powerful, strong tongue issuing long, hard strokes on her most sensitive area. She lapped all about her, not just on her clit, so she felt all kinds of sensations.

"Sweetheart, I don't think I've ever tasted a sweeter pussy," Marguerite moaned, the vibrations of her voice against Johanna as she lay between her two captors, giving her unheard of amounts of pleasure.

Turpin watched in agony and amazement. He was aroused beyond belief- there was nothing better than watching a woman give another woman oral sex, he knew, but Marguerite was always a pleasure to watch. Those lips of hers were erotic as hell! And on Johanna, well, the undulating motions of Marguerite's mouth was hardly the sexiest thing he was seeing. Johanna's chocked moans also contributed to the desire he was feeling.

Johanna was impressing him more and more- he knew just about any girl could be seduced by Marguerite, but Johanna had gone above and beyond.

Marguerite continued to lap and suck and kiss, until at last Johanna came. The waves of pleasure were not violent, but as if she was flying on a cloud. Her muscles convulsed, she grunted and did not hear it.

Marguerite rose up and kissed her, and Johanna, eager, kissed her back, tasting her own juice on the other woman's face.

"You like having your pussy licked?"

"Yes," Johanna confessed, limp and tired.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart," Marguerite commended.

And, still on Turpin's lap, she did.

* * *

**I know that was even smuttier than usual... but I got carried away...**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE, EVEN IF YOU HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE.**

**Thanks. ;)**


	13. Bored

**This is getting smuttier! And yet I don't care...**

* * *

After Johanna fell asleep, the judge turned to Marguerite.

"Now, sweetheart," he said to her, unlacing his pants. "Earn the other half of your pay."

He fucked her deliciously, and then left the room. Marguerite had fallen asleep. Normally if a whore had fallen asleep in his bed, he would have whipped her and told her to get out, but Marguerite was a regular and he extended her a little more courtesy.

Plus he knew that, once she woke, she and Johanna would probably have some more fun again, which was always nice to think about.

But, truth be told, the judge was getting tired of Johanna. Yes, she was beautiful and all that, but he was tired of her. He needed a break. He wanted something different for awhile.

* * *

"This is your bell," he said to Johanna one day. "I will call you with it when you are to report to my room. Otherwise, do not bother me."

"Yes sir," Johanna said, tearful. The judge had just told her they would be putting a stop to their play. She could not bear the thought of going for even a day without his cock. "Please..."

"Shut up," he said, and slapped her. "You are getting too bold. You are to speak when spoken to, and that is all. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," she said, ducking her head.

"And if I hear of you with anyone else," he said, growling. "Man _or_ woman, including any of the servant girls, you will be turned out onto the street like the whore you are. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," she said.

"Good."

He turned and left her then, and she crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

The Judge called a servant girl into his room then, a fourteen-year-old virgin, to play with. She was not as beautiful as Johanna, and her breasts were much smaller, but she was a virgin and blushed furiously when he ordered her to strip.

"Sir," the girl said, shaking. "You asked me to bring you your tea-"

"I said strip," he ordered. The girl complied, and the afternoon grew much brighter.

She did not like it, but that was what made it fun for him. He was back in his position of power. He missed the virgin Johanna, the one who protested, but gasped when he licked her because she needed him... now she was just a slut.

This girl filled that void for him. He gently suckled on one of her nipples, and drew a tiny gasp from her, which she tried to fight back from.

"Just trust me," he murmurred. "Oh, this is so nice... I am so lonely, you are helping me so much..." He lied, but he knew those were things young girls liked to hear.

He pushed her against the wall, holding her hands above her head, and touched her between her legs, watching as he rubbed her clit and she turned gradually from the tiny virgin to a moaning, desirous object, like they all did. He bore her down onto the soft carpet and took her virginity.

"Oh, yes," he said as he thrust into her tight opening. "Oh, _good girl,_ oh God this feels good..."

He spent his next few weeks thus. He did call on Johanna almost every morning, because he liked to see her tremble.

He would greet her naked and hard, and she would stare at his cock, and go onto her knees and begin to beg.

"Please sir," she would plead. "_Please, _my cunt hurts without you_-"_

_"_Suck me," he would order every morning, not listening to her whines. She would, of course, and she enjoyed it, but it was not the same as having him fuck her.

"You were beginning to think we were partners," he told her one day after he came in her mouth. "Not so. You are here for _my pleasure._"

He went back to his old life. Johanna's mouth in the morning, work, a whore a lunch time, a new girl at night in his bed... life was good. The only time he paid Johanna attention was on his birthday, where he threw a party for himself. He invited thirty girls, either whores or loose girls, all under the age of seventeen, and had them all play naked in his bedroom.

He watched them touch each other and eat each other out, and all play together, tickling and slapping... all those breasts and cunts and girly moans...

Johanna was invited for a few minutes and told to keep her clothes on. She sobbed when she left, hurt very deeply.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she begged him.

"Because I can," he said.

He went back to the party, where the girls were fighting over him.

He settled the argument by getting most of the girls to lay on the floor in a chain and lick and spank each other, and picked his three favorites and took them to his bed.

* * *

One night he awoke to a knock on his bedroom door. He always slept alone, dismissing his bedmates before he fell asleep. He walked over to the door, and found a naked Johanna on her knees.

"Oh, dear, God," he said, rolling his eyes. "What is it you want?"

"Please sir," she begged, her face tearstained. "How much trouble would it be for you to fuck me once? Just one more time? I know you can, you are always hard... I promise I will make it worth it for you. I _need this-"_

"Can't you just touch yourself and be happy with that?"

"I have. I stole a cucumber from the kitchens, but it's not good enough. Please-"

"Shut up," he said, and dragged her to stand up by her hair. He wrenched her to the bed and took out several belts. He tied her up, wrists and legs spread wide, one limb on each of the bedposts. He put a collar around her neck and hooked it to the bedframe as well. "Tied up like a dog, you whore..."

"Sir," she said, trembling and dripping now.

He put himself in her and began to fuck her roughly, in a way that gave him the most pleasure. She moaned and he clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up," he ordered and continued to fuck her. She trembled.

After a few minutes, she could not contain herself.

"Please sir, may I come?" she begged.

"Not yet," he said.

She trembled with the self-control and started to scream.

"_Please sir! Let me come! Let me come-"_

_"_You may come, slave," he said, and she did, screaming and bucking and straining against her bindings.

He unhooked her and dismissed her, still bored.

* * *

**Thoughts? Ideas? Fantasies?**


End file.
